Irena/Dialogue
Starting Tourist Trap quest *''(Irena seems to be very upset and cries as you start to approach her.)'' *'Irena:' Boo hoo, oh dear, my only daughter.... **What's the matter? ***'Irena:' Oh dear...my daughter, Ana, has gone missing in the desert. ***'Irena:' I fear that she is lost, or perhaps...*sob* even worse. ****When did she go into the desert? *****(See below) **Cheer up, it might never happen. ***'Player:' Cheer up, it might never happen. ***'Irena:' It may already have happened you thoughtless oaf! ***'Irena:' My daughter, Ana, could be dead or dying in the desert!!! ****When did she go into the desert? *****'Player:' When did she go into the desert? *****'Irena:' *Sob* *****'Irena:' She went in there just a few days ago, *****'Irena:' She said she would be back yesterday. *****'Irena:' And she's not... ******What did she go into the desert for? *******(See below) ******Is there a reward if I get her back? *******(See below) ******I'll look for your daughter. *******'Player:' I'll look for your daughter. *******'Irena:' That would be very good of you. *******'Irena:' You would have the gratitude of a very loving mother. *******'Irena:' Are you sure you want to take on that responsibility? ********Oh, Ok, I'll get your daughter back for you. *********(See below) ********No, sorry, I'm just too busy! *********'Irena:' Oh really, can't I persuade you in anyway? ****What did she go into the desert for? *****'Player:' What did she go into the desert for? *****'Irena:' She was just travelling, a tourist you might say. *****'Irena:' *Sob* She said she would be safe and now she could be.. *****''(Irena's bottom lip trembles a little.)'' *****'Irena:' *Whhhhhaaaaa* *****''(Irena cries her heart out in front of you.)'' ******When did she go into the desert? *******(See above) ******Is there a reward if I get her back? *******(See below) ******I'll look for your daughter. *******(See above) ****Is there a reward if I get her back? *****'Player:' Is there a reward if I get her back? *****'Irena:' Well, yes, you'll have my gratitude young man. *****'Irena:' And I'm sure that Ana will also be very pleased! *****'Irena:' And I may see if I can get a small reward together... *****'Irena:' But I cannot promise anything. *****'Irena:' So does that mean that you'll look for her then? ******Oh, Ok, I'll get your daughter back for you. *******'Player:' Oh, Ok, I'll get your daughter back for you. *******'Irena:' That would be great! *******'Irena:' That's really very nice of you! *******'Irena:' She was wearing a red silk scarf when she left. ******No, sorry, I'm just too busy! *******'Player:' No, sorry, I'm just too busy! *******'Irena:' Oh really, can't I persuade you in anyway? During Tourist Trap quest *'Irena:' Please bring my daughter back to me. *'Irena:' She is most likely lost in the Desert somewhere. *'Irena:' I miss her so much.... *'Irena:' Wahhhhh! *'Irena:' *Sob* Talking to Irena with Ana in a barrel (Shared dialogue with Ana) *'Irena:' Hey, great you've found Ana! *''(You show Irena the barrel with Ana in it.)'' *'Ana:' Hey great, there's my Mum! *'Ana:' Great! Thanks for getting me out of that mine! *'Ana:' And that barrel wasn't too bad anyway! *'Ana:' Pop by again sometime, I'm sure we'll have a barrel of laughs! *'Ana:' Oh! I nearly forgot, here's a key I found in the tunnels. *'Ana:' It might be of some use to you, not sure what it opens. *''(Ana spots Irena and waves...)'' *'Ana:' Hi Mum! *'Ana:' Sorry, I have to go now! *(Continues below) After freeing Ana *'Irena:' Hi Ana! *'Irena:' Thank you very much for returning my daughter to me. *'Irena:' I'm really very grateful... *'Irena:' I would like to reward you for your bravery and daring. *'Irena:' I can offer you increased knowledge in two of the following areas. **Fletching. ***''(You advance your stat in Fletching.)'' ***''(Ok, now choose your second skil.)'' ****Fletching. *****(See below) ****Agility. *****(See below) ****Smithing. *****(See below) ****Thieving *****(See below) **Agility. ***''(You advance your stat in Agility.)'' ***''(Ok, now choose your second skil.)'' ****Fletching. *****(See below) ****Agility. *****(See below) ****Smithing. *****(See below) ****Thieving *****(See below) **Smithing. ***''(You advance your stat in Smithing.)'' ***''(Ok, now choose your second skil.)'' ****Fletching. *****(See below) ****Agility. *****(See below) ****Smithing. *****(See below) ****Thieving *****(See below) **Thieving ***''(You advance your stat in Thieving.)'' ***''(Ok, now choose your second skil.)'' ****Fletching. *****''(You advance your stat in Fletching.)'' ***** ***** !!! Well Done !!! ***** **************************************************************** ******** You have completed the 'Tourist Trap' Quest ! *** **************************************************************** *****You haved gained 2 quest points! ****Agility. *****''(You advance your stat in Agility.)'' ***** ***** !!! Well Done !!! ***** **************************************************************** ******** You have completed the 'Tourist Trap' Quest ! *** **************************************************************** *****You haved gained 2 quest points! ****Smithing. *****''(You advance your stat in Smithing.)'' ***** ***** !!! Well Done !!! ***** **************************************************************** ******** You have completed the 'Tourist Trap' Quest ! *** **************************************************************** *****You haved gained 2 quest points! ****Thieving *****''(You advance your stat in Thieving.)'' ***** ***** !!! Well Done !!! ***** **************************************************************** ******** You have completed the 'Tourist Trap' Quest ! *** **************************************************************** *****You haved gained 2 quest points! After freeing Ana (First skill already chosen) *'Irena:' Hi Ana! *'Irena:' Thank you very much for returning my daughter to me. *'Irena:' I'm really very grateful... *'Irena:' I would like to reward you for your bravery and daring. *'Irena:' I can offer you increased knowledge in one of the following areas. **Fletching. ***''(You advance your stat in Fletching.)'' *** *** !!! Well Done !!! *** ************************************************************** ****** You have completed the 'Tourist Trap' Quest ! *** ************************************************************** ***You haved gained 2 quest points! **Agility. ***''(You advance your stat in Agility.)'' *** *** !!! Well Done !!! *** ************************************************************** ****** You have completed the 'Tourist Trap' Quest ! *** ************************************************************** ***You haved gained 2 quest points! **Smithing. ***''(You advance your stat in Smithing.)'' *** *** !!! Well Done !!! *** ************************************************************** ****** You have completed the 'Tourist Trap' Quest ! *** ************************************************************** ***You haved gained 2 quest points! **Thieving ***''(You advance your stat in Thieving.)'' *** *** !!! Well Done !!! *** ************************************************************** ****** You have completed the 'Tourist Trap' Quest ! *** ************************************************************** ***You haved gained 2 quest points! After Tourist Trap quest *''(Irena seems happy now that her daugher has returned home.)'' *'Irena:' Thanks so much for returning my daughter to me. *'Irena:' I expect that she will go on another trip soon though. *'Irena:' She is the adventurous type...a bit like yourself really! *'Irena:' Ok, see you around then! *''(Irena goes back to work.)'' Category:Tourist Trap Category:Quest dialogues